Hadravian State
The Hadravian State, commonly referred to as Hadrav, is an irregular entity when compared to other states; it is predominantly inhabited by Ailors who worship Shama-Abdala, the deity usually associated with the Qadir. In spite of this, the citizens are very anti-Qadiriyye. Hadrav is located to the East of New Ceardia, encompassed by lush, mountainous forests, as well as bordering the ocean. The people are mostly former slaves who arrived in the region before the Cataclysm, but their current culture is heavily influenced by the Qadir. Although surrounded by Qadir states, there have not been many recent conflicts due to the State’s isolationist tendencies. History Before Cataclysm - Founding The Hadravian State origins can be tracked to a small exodus of migrants from Elven slavery into the forests of eastern New Ceardia, a couple hundred years before the Cataclysm. The slaves had moved with their owners to the potential Elven land of Lerina Basa, but the Nelfin grip of power there was weak. These slaves were left behind after the Elves saw no good prospects for Lerina Basa, and had too little food to sustain the slaves on the return trip. The abandoned slaves disbursed in search of livable conditions and settled in a number of places, forming small and primitive villages. For a considerable period of time, the settlements were disorganized and had little communication occurred between them. The years preceding the Cataclysm were very stagnant in regards to social advancement, and the focus of the migrant slaves was generally set on survival. Gradually, the settlements grew and branched out into agriculture, where the occupants of northern New Ceardia would spend their time toiling in fields until the Cataclysm erupted. After Cataclysm - The Union With the people shocked by the Cataclysm, some of the Chieftains of the local tribes began discussions about unification. Chief Ghalib bin Ibrahim was the biggest proponent in the talks, which should come to no surprise, being that his village was easily the largest in the region. Despite the language barriers present, the deal was struck, and Chief Ghalib became King Ghalib of Hadrav, ruling from the new capital city of Kireddi. During this time, Ghalib revealed himself to be a barbaric ruler, forcing his adapted form of Shama-Abdala worship upon the leaders below him and their own people. He also outlawed languages other than Mesqyr, the dialect of the capital city Kireddi. All villages were forced to pay regular tribute to both the Sun and to the King, though in effect they were one and the same as far as the offerings went. None could overthrow the cruel king due to the great fear he imposed, and the stark defense of his militia in Kireddi. However, he died of illness around 35 A.C. and his son ascended to the throne. Middle History This time was a period of political struggles as King Fadi bin Ghalib took over the throne. Fadi’s rule was no less oppressive than his father’s, but many saw that Ghalib’s death proved the mortality of their rulers and the tyrannous regimes that they represented. So with this spark, they began to amass the forces to take down the royal family home in Kireddi. The scattered villages, with their untrained farmers working as soldiers, inevitably failed in this attempt, and Fadi became a great deal more aggressive in his reign. However, this was his undoing, and he was killed in his sleep by an enraged member of his staff, who had felt the wrath of the king directly for many years. Due to the lack of an heir, this began the period of the Hakim dynasty, with Hakim al Mehmet taking the throne. He was an often overlooked adviser under Fadi, but the deceased King had shown wisdom in choosing him; the other advisers were all bloodthirsty rivals, and Hakim was the only one amongst them who could rise peacefully to the throne. During the rule of the Hakim dynasty, the surrounding Qadir peoples began to make some minor incursions into the Hadravian State. However, these were small invasions and only affected a minimal number of outlying villages, therefore it was seen as unimportant and was left untreated by the ruling family. A formal alliance of these villages responded independently, retaliating with their own excursions into enemy territory, and the conflict inflamed. In response, a truce was struck that damned all of the leaders of this alliance to an untimely death and a large payment was offered to the Qadir. This truce was swiftly broken by Qadir forces, but the reigning King Abd Al-Latif made no response. His compliance and weak courage were mocked secretly, but no one spoke out against him. More recently, the state has become more directly opposed to the Qadiriyye, as the newer Fathi dynasty are more inclined to make assaults on Qadir territory than their peaceful predecessors. In 250 A.C. this enraged the mighty Pasha enough to strike the heart of the Hadravian State, Kireddi itself. They attacked with swift, silent, and deadly force, razing the city with the powerful fire magic of some of their strongest mages. Current State Although generally more outgoing, King Jalal bin Fathi realised his mistake in enticing the anger of the Qadiriyye, and began to reform Hadrav in something of an overcompensation. He closed the country in, almost entirely cutting off its trade ties. He also tried to abolish Mesqyr culture, making Common Tongue the State language and naming the new capital Sunsight. Hadravian State’s sun worship remained unchanged during this period, and with the current Al-Din dynasty, Shambala is now absolutely fundamental to the state’s running. Currently, Hadrav has become hyper-religious and is run as a theocracy. King Ashraqat Al-Din has decided to move power to a council, with his role to one of a prophet to the Sun God. Etymology Hadrav is the Mesqyr word for Lion, thus “Hadravian State” means “Lion’s State.” This came about because King Ghalib’s tendency of referring to himself as a ‘lion,’ so naming his kingdom the “Lion’s State” was symbolic to his reign of complete control over the region. The name of the current capital Sunsight came about during the anti-Qadir reformation under King Jalal. He chose a common name, yet wished to encourage people to identify with the widespread language change. Geography The Hadravian State is situated on a large island to the east of New Ceardia, along with the Federation of Dereen, Osmaniliyye and the Emirate of Saruhanna. Much of the area is mountainous, covered with lush deciduous forests.To the east, the forests becomes beaches, descending quickly to the lower depths of the sea. It is close to the edge of the explored, with only vast rolling oceans having been encountered to the east. Climate The climate is mediterranean, and temperatures tend to be high, but not uncomfortably so. Generally the most unpleasant factor regarding the region is the muggy humidity, as rainfall is fairly frequent. The area is very biologically diverse, and the indigenous lifeforms consisting of innumerable species. Notable Landmarks *'The Sun Monument' :Located in the aptly-named capital of Sunsight, ‘The Sun Monument’ is a grand flight of stairs leading up to a stone altar, where sacrifices to the Sun God can be made. This is a place of great religious significance, and is generally seen as the center of the religion within Hadrav. *'The Shadow Canyon' :A place of fear, a place of consequence, and a place of shadows, the Shadow Canyon is seen as place where the guidance of the Sun does not extend, and where the light ceases to reach. It is a vast canyon, rather like a rift, cutting through the mountains and stretching down into darkness. *'The Great Peak' :Known in the Mesqyr language as ‘Buyuk Tepe,’ this is believed to be the tallest mountain in the country, and to climb the mountain is a task that only the bravest men are deemed capable of. There is a shrine to the Sun God located at the mountain’s peak, as it is the closest one can get to the Sun. Government There are two parallel forms of government that operate in the Hadravian State after recent reforms. Firstly, a religiously guided hereditary ruler exists, with the current title of Sun Child, and is the ultimate authority on all matters, though he is mainly concerned with any laws that pertain to or impact religion in any way. On more political matters, the state is run by an elected council, which is generally comprised of the richest and most influential merchants in Hadrav. Upon the death or, much less common, the retirement of a councilman, the council elects a new member internally. Despite the council’s general control, the head of state remains the Sun Child. List of Rulers *Before cataclysm: various chieftains *8-35 A.C: King Ghalib bin Ibrahim *36-63 A.C: King Fadi bin Ghalib *64-72 A.C: Hakim bin Mehmet *73-147 A.C: Hakim Dynasty *148-149 A.C: Alina bint Iqbal *150-231 A.C: Asim Dynasty *232-243 A.C: King Fathi bin Ishmael *244-262 A.C: King Jalal bin Fathi *263-291 A.C: Ashraqat Al-Din, Sun Child *292-present: Shakir Al-Din, Sun Child Foreign Relations The Hadravian State tends to be very isolated, particularly in recent years. It avoids trade with both Alorian super powers, Regalia and the Qadiriyye, and trade with all external states has ceased since the hyper-religious regime was introduced. This is damaging to the economy, but there is also good reason; the people of Hadrav fears further attacks from any of the surrounding Qadir states. Military The military of Hadrav is called the Sun Guard, and they follow the orders of their religious leaders primarily as local law enforcers. The number of soldiers is small however, with numbers as low as in the hundreds. This is due to the previous losses from Qadir invasions, and few have been encouraged to join the army since the lack of activity in recent years. Weaponry is basic and consists of bronze swords and leather armor. Economy and Technology The state’s currency retains a Mesqyr name, ‘Dar-shama,’ despite contrary attempts. Dar-shama are rarely seen outside of Hadrav due to its lack of international trade. Due to the isolationist tendencies of Hadrav, there are no notable imports or exports, though farming and mining are two of the biggest internal trades, done primarily for subsistence. Other important sources of food include rich meats as well as fish from the east coast. The people are quite poor in comparison to the Ailor in Regalia, and work with limited technology. The only place where any real recent advancement can be found is in weaponry, but far lower in comparison to other places in Aloria. The people pride themselves on the fact that halberds and such are becoming easier to produce. Demographics *94% Ailor Human category:Ailor Demographics *3% Qadir Human category:Qadir Demographics *2% Tigran Dargon category:Tigran Demographics *1% Ch’ien-Ji Human category:Ch'ien-Ji Demographics Culture The culture in Hadrav is mostly a mixture of Ceardian and Qadir culture. Although the official language is now common tongue, Mesqyr is still a regional language that was widely spoken until just recently. Mesqyr is a mixture of common and one of the Qadir languages, Faraddi. It originates from the city of Kireddi, close to the Qadir state of Osmaniliyye, which is where the Qadir influence was derived from. The people dress in loose-fitting robes, as they had to adapt in order to cope in the warm climates. Local food dishes are notoriously rich in taste, and Hadrav’s meat is usually very fatty. Soup, bread and meat are culinary staples. The architectural style is generally quite plain, typically building cuboid houses made of sandstone. Marble is used in particularly grand builds, but all materials are mined in Hadrav. In general, the people live simple lives, as most are quite poor. Citizens work in order to supply their families with foods, or for the ability to trade their wares for sustenance. Socially, the men tend to be quite blunt and rude. Women, however, are not often allowed to voice their opinions, and are expected to be subservient to men. The people are very hostile to other races, as encouraged by their very isolated nature. Religion A key part of Hadravian culture is religion. The region’s worship of the Sun God, an adapted form of Shama-Abdala, is unusual amongst Ailors, yet it is fundamental to the state’s theocratic government. Laws are often shaped around religious beliefs, and expectations to attend worship even extend into local law in some villages. The biggest festival of the year is what was uncreatively called the ‘Gunuzun,’ meaning longest day in Mesqyr. This represents the dominance of light over darkness, and is spiritually important to the people. On this day, devotees of the Sun God make the trip up The Great Peak in order to be close to the Sun’s amazing power at it’s most powerful time. Symbols The national flag is a black rectangle with a yellow star emblazoned in the middle. The star on its own is also a very common national symbol. Trivia *King Ghalib bin Ibrahim often described his rule as ‘Huda Ay-Hadrav,’ a Mesqyr phrase meaning ‘guidance of a lion.’ *‘King Alun,’ whose given name was Alina, was a female ‘king.’ She ruled for only a year before being found out and executed, as to be a woman in power was unforgivable to Hadravian culture. *With Hadrav’s tight border controls and somewhat ridiculous laws regarding immigration, a member of the Sun Guard shoved a rival guard over the border and insisted he was not to enter the country. He executed the man when he did cross the border, and was legally justified in doing so. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Farah’deen Landmass